


An Evil Witch's Puppy

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Series: Molochītis et Aureus [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian succumbs to the puppies, M/M, Mabari Puppies, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: The puppies had noticed Dorian and ran to him, some even bumping into his legs. He chuckled and pet them, trying to give them all a scratch, but they were quick and nimble. They had slightly longer fur than their mother, yipping and gently biting their siblings. Two got into a fight, the cutest fight Dorian had ever seen.“By Andraste, I see why you’re all in love with those dogs,” he commented as he watched them be adorable. They reminded him of when Cullen was still a lion.-Skyhold gets a Mabari kennel. (Can be read on its own, but it's better to read Evil Witches first)





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: "Requesting Cullen x Dorian for your AU Evil witches don't grow mustaches. I really wanted to ser more from this verse - Dorian gets chosen by a mabari from a really prestigious line to Cullen's amusement and Dorian's dismay."

It was another day at Skyhold. It’d been eventful months, but things were slowly starting to settle down. Dorian was enjoying this new chapter of his life, the non-fugitive part, but also the fact he was now actively working to ameliorate mages’ lives. He was making changes, slowly but surely.

He was enjoying the warm breeze on the battlements, a rare weather ever since he got here. He didn’t even need his usual cape, and the troops had taken off their armor to be more at ease. He appreciated the view, to say the least, but he was wholly satisfied with Cullen.

He continued his walk to the merchants’ stalls. Sometimes they would have interesting goods. The barks mostly intrigued him, however. As far as he was aware, they didn’t have any dogs in the hold. Or so he thought.

When he went down the stairs, he was greeted by a new kennel near the stables. A mabari kennel.

He couldn’t help but laugh at this. How Fereldan. He admitted he was intrigued by the infamous big dogs, bred for wars but very protective of their masters. Cullen absolutely loved them, even had stars in his eyes when he talked about them. He knew it was only a matter of time before he pushed the idea of adopting one.

The kennel master was tending to a Mabari who was settled in a small bed. The barks were coming from newly born Mabaris playing together, all very cute-looking. Dorian hesitated at the gate, tempted to observe them from closer but not willing to disturb them.

“They won’t bite you,” the kennel master told him. He had a kind face and crows’ feet from smiling too much.

“Oh, I know. I was simply wondering if I could come in.”

“Of course you can. They need love and affection, just like anyone else.”

“Thank you.” Dorian stepped in, careful to close the gate behind him. A dog immediately came forward and sniffed his boots, his tail waggling back and forth. “Are they to go on Inquisition’s missions?”

“Not for the moment, and only a few of them. They’re still in training. The Inquisitor hired them because Mabaris are excellent life companions as well, they’re smart and very empathic to their owner’s feelings.”

Some of them were asleep on their beds, others were playing or simply cuddling together. They looked at Dorian with curiosity, perhaps sensing his hesitation. He’d never met such big dogs before. He approached the other man, crouched beside him in front of the female mabari. She was resting, her children still wobbling on their small legs.

“You can pet her, don’t be shy.”

Dorian hummed and slowly touched her back, surprised at how soft she was. Her skin rippled when he began to pet her, feeling the strong muscles underneath.

“You never had a pet as a kid?”

“Not really. We had peacocks in the inner gardens, but I never went anywhere near them.”

“Peacocks, huh? I wasn’t sure you were Tevinter.”

Dorian laughed. “You’re the first one to tell me that.”

“I’ve never been good at reading people, truth be told. That’s why I prefer to work with dogs, they don’t judge. Oh no, you don’t judge, don’t you, beautiful girl?” His voice turned higher at the last sentence as he smiled at the dog. She wagged her tail, panting, and closed her eyes in bliss when the master rubbed her behind the ears.

“Oh, would you look at that. You have new friends.”

The puppies had noticed Dorian and ran to him, some even bumping into his legs. He chuckled and pet them, trying to give them all a scratch, but they were quick and nimble. They had slightly longer fur than their mother, yipping and gently biting their siblings. Two got into a fight, the cutest fight Dorian had ever seen.

“By Andraste, I see why you’re all in love with those dogs,” he commented as he watched them be adorable. They reminded him of when Cullen was still a lion.

One of these beautiful small creatures was acting odd. While the others wandered away, this one was watching him. They were a dark brown with darker paws, and their big eyes were smart, their demeanor calm. Dorian presented his hand to them, and his heart absolutely did not swell when they rubbed their head against his palm. They licked his hand and climbed on his lap when Dorian stroked his head.

The other man cooed. “I think she just imprinted on you.”

“She what?”

“She imprinted on you. It means she chose you as her master.”

Dorian looked at him with dismay, cradling the puppy to his chest. She was fitting in his hands, that was how small she was. She pressed her small paws against his chest and licked his chin, making him grin.

“We brought the best breed for the Inquisition, you’re lucky she took a liking to you.”

Staring at those bright brown eyes, Dorian changed his opinion. He’d taken care of a lion, how more difficult a dog would be?

When he entered Cullen’s office with the little girl in his arms, Cullen’s expression was worth everything.


End file.
